


Labels

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Game of Cards Round 2 20in20 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia wants to know how Jackson feels about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Labels

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before the start of season 1. No spoilers. Written for the round 2 20in20 at gameofcards on LJ and inspired by "Serious" by Duffy.

Lydia and Jackson were making out on Jackson’s bed one day after school, when Lydia suddenly pulled away. “Jackson, what are we doing?” the redhead asked her boyfriend.

“Well, right now we’re rounding second base” said Jackson, smirking.

“I meant as a couple. We’ve been together for almost six months and I’m not sure you feel the same way about this relationship that I do” said Lydia.

Jackson sighed, running one of his hands through his hair. “Look, we have a good time together, yeah? Why worry about putting labels on everything as long as we’re both enjoying ourselves?”

“That’s it? I’m just someone to have a good time with?” Lydia asked angrily.

“That’s not what I meant. Lydia, wait” Jackson called out as Lydia stomped out of his bedroom door. She ignored his pleas to come back all the way to her car, where she slammed the door before turning on the engine and heading home.

By the next day, Lydia had forgiven Jackson.


End file.
